sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney Blaggé
Name: Courtney Blaggé Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Working on her english, going to parties with her cousin, working out constantly and being on the cheer leading team. Appearance:'Courtney has shoulder length blonde hair with dark brown strained lowlights. This compliments her hazel eyes nicely. her lips remind her of her cousins, as does her button nose. She's french, so she tends to carry a swavness to her step. She stands about 5"4 with a size 7 foot. Courtney might look a little underdeveloped chest wise, wearing only an A1/2 32 bra, but she makes up for it for her toned body, nice butt and flat tummy. Her clothes are top name since she came over from France, seemingly taking their fashion style with her. She lives strictly by two rules. -never wear socks with sandles -never wear runners/sneakers/flats with skirts. '''Biography:'Courtney and her family just recently moved here from France, where her father was a corrective surgeon and her mother a fashion designer part time while also running a small coffee shop. They moved because her father, Ted, was offered a better paying job at a near by hospital. It helped that Courtney had her cousin, Kara, in the area. Almost just as soon as she moved into her house, she was on the cheer leading team thanks to Kara pulling some strings for her. She was able to fit into the social world of high school pretty well. She currently has her eye on Nigel, one of the football players, but lacks the courage to say anything to him. Being a 'frenchy' Courtney sometimes finds it hard to talk to people. She has the looks and the social connections but she cant help but feel a bit self conscious about her accent and her lack of understanding fully the english language. Her father is actually British, and moved to France back when he started his career. He always dreamed of going back, but instead fell in love with Courtney's mom, Sasha, and they later married. Her mother, being french, wanted her daughter to learn the language and have english as secondary. Courtney didn't bother learning English because she figured they'd never move. Her parent, trying to encourage her to learn more of the new tongue then enrolled her into Southrigde High School, knowing that their niece would be able to help her out. It's been an adjustment for her moving to a completely different country. She misses being able to explore the beaches for treasures with her friends and have crapés every morning, lunch and dinner. She was pretty popular at her school, and had a boyfriend, Jack (who was on the soccer team). He was good looking and took care of her well. He'd always buy her stuff and take her out places, but when she found out she was moving she had to break up with him. He was heartbroken, being as they were each others first, but she didn't want to have a boyfriend in France while she was in across the sea. Courtney got over it pretty fast as she now has her eye on someone else, but Jack will always have a special place in her heart. Courtney recently went out with her cousin Kara and her boyfriend Gabe bowling after school. There she met Gabe's best friend Steve, who is also Serenity's boyfriend. The same Serenity that she and Kara had both hung out with, seeing as they're best friends. Serenity wasn't there, and since Kara bitched Courtney out, she asked Steve for a ride home. Instead, they went for ice cream and to the beach... the next thing she knew, she was running away from him back to her house because she had just kissed him. Not only that, but she's also been talking with her friend Nigel whom she's also had a crush on and been hanging out with. She's very confused. 'Advantages:'she's got a knock out body, and keeps in shape. unlike her cousin, Courtney can handle long distance running. 'Disadvantages:'She's not to good with one on one conversations and is self conscious about the way she talks. She doesn't have very many friends and might be easily taken advantage of. 'Designated Number:'Female Student no. 20 ''The above biography is as written by Baby_G. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' '''Designated Weapon: Caulk Conclusions: Another French student? It seems that she and B38 have one thing in common! Unfortunately for our meek baguette loving G20, there doesn't seem to be any white flags available for waving. It's alright though, she seems like she's already used to losing to G03, so I'm pretty sure she'll adapt to losing the game fairly quickly. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Harry Tsai '''Collected Weapons: Caulk (issued weapon) Allies: Steve Digaetano Enemies: '''Harry Tsai '''Mid-Game Evaluation: '''Immediatly after waking, Courtney found her 'friend' Steve Digaetano not far away from her. She began to hit him to try and wake him up, but when he did and was far too blase about the situation for her liking, they turned into punches. She immediatly started to rant to Steve about what happened before the trip, but eventually agreed to travel with him to find their friends. While she tried to keep up, she eventually lost him. Finding herself at the Ravine, Courtney was caught unawares by Harry Tsai, who demanded her weapon at gunpoint. Angered at the fact that her only weapon is Caulk, Harry slits her throat. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Oh, well now here's a girl who served a purpose! And that purpose was being Mr. Tsai's first victim! A very important purpose indeed, if I do say so myself! '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Mon dieu! P-please, please don't kill me." -'' Courtney pleads with Harry Tsai for her life. Other/Trivia *Courtney was voted Prom Queen by Southridge's senior class. Awkwardly enough, her crush, Steve Digaetano, was voted Prom King, despite the fact that he was dating (and had gone to prom with) Serenity Halos. As one might imagine, it made for an awkward situation all around. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Courtney, in chronological order. Past: *The city of love Pre-Game: *Give Me a 'P'! *Out on the Town and Out of the Closet *Stew's 22 Normal and 1 Mystery Flavor Ice Cream Parlor *Between the End and Where We Lie *Thoughts Better Left Unspoken V3: *The Kids Aren't Alright *The Earth Is Humming Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Courtney Blaggé. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students